


The Reindeer Trail

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Couch Sex, CousyWinter, Director Daisy Johnson, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Implied Mackelena, Inspired By Tumblr, Lola (Agents of SHIELD), POV Phil Coulson, Safehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Future Fic: Coulson follows a trail of reindeer cookies to a Christmas surprise from Daisy.





	The Reindeer Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by a picture of a reindeer Christmas card, and the comments that ensued from the Cousy fandom. For the Cousy Winter prompt _surprise gift_.

Coulson looks up from his laptop when the paperwork on his desk flutters madly in the sudden breeze that blows through the corner of the Director’s office where he’s working. 

“Elena?” he asks, but there’s no response from the superfast Inhuman Agent. He looks back down at the laptop, then notices that there’s a plate next to his empty coffee mug, and on the plate are three reindeer shaped cookies. Neither the plate nor the cookies had been there a moment ago, before his paperwork fluttered – which means Elena must have delivered them. He frowns, looking over at the door, then back at the plate. As he reaches out to take the topmost cookie, wondering why Elena would be delivering reindeer cookies to him in such an unorthodox manner, he notes there’s a small piece of red-and-green edged paper beneath the cookies. He slides it out from under them, biting into the cookie in his hand and feeling a surge of surprise as he recognises the taste of the cookie. Unless he’s very much mistaken the baker has used his own chocolate chip cookie recipe – which means they must be from Daisy, because she’s the only person with whom he’s shared the recipe. 

He savours the taste of the cookie as he unfolds the piece of paper to find a note in Daisy’s often untidy scrawl: _Follow the reindeer for a Christmas surprise._ He frowns at it in some bafflement, then stands up and notices that there’s another plate with a couple of cookies on it in the doorway.

He shakes his head, then picks up the plate from his desk, pocketing the note, before he crosses to the door and collects the second plate. He puts the cookies onto the plate he’s already carrying, and slides the second plate beneath the first. Then he looks up and down the hallway, wondering if he should turn right or left. Something red and green catches his eye at the intersection of the hallway to the right, so he walks along and finds not more cookies – which is slightly disappointing, but a small sprig of holly. But when he picks it up, he discovers there actually is a reindeer cookie carefully enclosed in plastic wrap and attached to the holly. He chuckles softly, frees the cookie, and pins the sprig of holly to his shirt with the pin that had fastened the cookie to the holly. 

He follows the trail of reindeer cookies, each accompanied by something festive, to the hangar, where he finds Lola has been decorated with paper reindeer across the top of her windshield and some mistletoe. He reaches over to unfix the sprig of mistletoe from her driving mirror, and Daisy pops up like a human Jack-in-the-box from her position sprawled – uncomfortably, he’s sure – across the seats.

“Daisy!” he exclaims, startled by the suddenness of her appearance. 

She smirks at him. “Merry Christmas, Phil.” She stares at him, and after a moment he gathers his rather scattered wits and wishes her a Merry Christmas in return.

“Was there any point to this treasure hunt, besides scaring me half to death?” he asks, then winces at the snap in his tone. “Sorry, sorry. That was uncalled for.”

She clasps his left forearm. “I’m sorry I alarmed you,” she says, big brown eyes full of sympathy.

He shakes his head. “It’s not your fault,” he says. “I just wasn’t expecting you.”

She laughs, a little nervously, he thinks. “That was kinda the point. That you wouldn’t be expecting me, I mean, not to scare you.” She squeezes his arm. “I thought I’d lure you away from the paperwork for a couple of hours and give you dinner – the cookies are for dessert.”

He frowns. “The paperwork needs doing,” he reminds her.

“Phil, it can wait a couple of days,” she says in a chiding tone. “After all, the Director’s going to be skipping out too.” She smirks again, and he chuckles.

“Well, Director, when you put it like that.”

“It’s Christmas Eve,” she reminds him. “Let’s forget the paperwork and live a little.”

“Agreed.” 

She holds up a plastic box, and he slips the reindeer cookies into it, noticing that there are already a handful in there. “Hop in,” she tells him, and he rolls his eyes. Lola is _his_ car after all – although Daisy drives her nearly as often as he does.

“Where are we going?” he asks.

“That’s a surprise too,” she says, and smirks again.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

A couple of hours later she pulls up in an anonymous, relatively affluent suburban street, and Coulson looks around. “Where are we?”

She nods at a house that’s set back from the road. “My safehouse.”

“I didn’t realise you still had any of your post-Hive safehouses,” he says, a little surprised by the revelation.

She shrugs, then turns into the driveway at the side of the house. “It seemed like a good idea to keep a couple of them. I’ve still got the one in Wisconsin, too.”

He nods understandingly. That, at least, makes sense since it gives her somewhere secure to stay when she makes periodic visits to Cal – Dr Winslow – and to Polly and Robin Hinton.

She drives into the garage at the end of the driveway, and they climb out of Lola. He circles the car and is a little surprised when Daisy holds out her right hand, but he takes it in his left, glad that the thought of touching someone with his prosthetic is no longer a matter of concern for him. He misses his real hand, of course, even after all this time, but these days the prosthetics are so sensitive that it’s almost like having a flesh and blood hand, except for all the cool tricks that are built into the robot hand.

She squeezes his fingers and gives him a wide smile, and he smiles back feeling the usual amazement that comes with having Daisy, a genuine superhero and quite the nicest, kindest person he knows, in his life.

She leads him inside, and he can’t help gaping a little in disbelief when he sees there are Christmas decorations in the hallway they’ve just entered from the garage. 

“When did you find the time to do this?” he asks, because she hasn’t, to his knowledge, left the base except to go on missions for some days.

She shakes her head. “I didn’t do this. Mack and Elena kindly agreed to come up here and do it for me.” 

She leads the way into the kitchen and he catches the scent of turkey, cranberry sauce, and vegetables. 

He frowns at her. “Mack cooked as well?” he asks.

“Nope. I got the food via outside caterers. Mack took delivery of it for me, and he’s headed back to the Base to take Elena out for dinner at my expense, as a thank you.”

“You really are something special,” he tells her, feeling a bit choked up by her thoughtfulness, and how kind she is to people.

“Phil.” She says his name softly, turning towards him and pressing her palm flat to his heart. 

For some reason the gesture, as much as her kindness and thoughtfulness, gets to him, and he wraps his arms around her, then carefully presses his mouth to hers. “Merry Christmas, Daisy.”

She kisses him back, a bit less carefully, a bit more greedily, and he easily opens his mouth under hers, allowing her to take control of their kissing. Her left arm’s wrapped securely across his back, but her right hand slides down his back and he can’t help moaning a bit when she squeezes his ass. His cock, which was already stiffening and thickening, seems to harden further as she rhythmically massages his butt.

Then she pulls away, and he can’t help whining, or chasing after her mouth with his own, until a rather filthy chuckle brings him up short.

She’s smirking at him, eyes alight with amusement, and he can’t say he minds that she’s obviously laughing at how needy he is. She loops her arms loosely around his neck. “Later, Phil,” she says in a low voice that sounds distinctly sexy to him. “Let’s not waste this very nice food, okay?”

“Okay.” 

They move further into the kitchen and he helps Daisy to bring the food to the table before sitting down to eat.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

After they’ve eaten and loaded up the dishwasher, they take the reindeer cookies and glasses of mulled wine into the sitting room, and they settle together on the couch. He wraps an arm around Daisy’s shoulders, and she immediately leans in and begins kissing him; within only a short space of time she’s straddling his lap instead of sitting beside him, and he moans embarrassingly loudly as she kisses him and he feels his cock thickening beneath her weight. 

“Fuck, Daisy,” he gasps, shocked at how desperately he wants her.

She chuckles softly, then begins unbuttoning his shirt, and he moans again as her hands slide down his chest, before reaching his belt, which she swiftly unfastens. He swears repeatedly when her right hand snakes beneath the waistband of his boxers and her fingers curl around his hot, hard flesh. She leans forward and kisses him hard and fast, all teeth and tongue, then she grabs his left wrist and guides his hand between her thighs. 

“In me, Phil,” she commands – and it really is a command, not a request, he thinks dazedly. 

She’s already wet, and they both groan as he slides two of his fingers easily into her heated sex. Her moans grow louder and more intense as he works her towards her climax, his mouth busy at her throat and jaw. 

She comes hard, her muscles contracting so tightly around his thrusting fingers that he has to still them until her muscles relax again, then he resumes, though his movements are gentler now, stroking her through the aftershocks of her climax.

“Fuck, Phil,” she gasps, breathing raggedly. 

“Okay?” he asks as he begins to slide his fingers free again.

“You were better than okay,” she says in a reassuring tone and he can’t help feeling a tiny bit smug at that. Then she catches hold of his wrist and brings his fingers to her mouth, and he groans loudly as she sucks them clean. He thinks it might be the most erotic thing he’s ever seen.

“Now I need to take care of this bad boy,” she says, dropping her hand to stroke his rock hard cock. 

“Please,” he whispers. 

She shifts off his lap, then tugs at his pants, and he lifts his ass so she can pull them down as far as his knees, before she straightens up and drops her own panties, stepping easily out of them before she settles on his lap again. Then she surprises him by tugging off the red dress that she’s wearing, revealing that she’s not wearing a bra. He can’t help thinking they must look a little absurd – Daisy naked in the lap of a middle aged man whose pants are around his knees and his shirt’s hanging open, but there’s no one around to see, fortunately, and he soon forgets about any hypothetical watchers when she lifts herself up and guides his throbbing dick into her slick heat.

He’s grateful for the slow speed at which she takes him in because he fears he might otherwise come too soon, and he really wants to have full penetrative sex with her before that happens.

She moves slowly at first, riding him easily, her arms draped over his shoulders as his hands clasp her hips to keep her steady. She’s gazing at him, almost as if she’s trying to memorise his face, and he can’t help gazing back, thinking about the fact that she’s still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

After a bit she sighs, murmurs “Phil”, then leans in and kisses him, her tongue sliding easily into his mouth, before she begins to ride him harder, moving faster, and he can’t help making more of an effort to thrust up into her as he feels his orgasm building in intensity.

“Come for me, Phil,” she says, her tone a mixture of desperate and commanding, and she squeezes her muscles around his cock. It’s enough to set him off, and then she’s coming too, her muscles rippling along the length of his dick. It’s a blindingly good orgasm – he’s pretty sure it’s the best he’s had in a good many years – and he’s left breathless, his heart racing, as Daisy continues to move, but more languidly now.

“Fuck, Phil,” she mutters, and he chuckles weakly.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “That was amazing.”

She stills at last, then leans in and rubs her nose against his in a charmingly girlish gesture. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you,” he says. 

“We should probably grab a shower before we head back,” she tells him after a few minutes spent idly kissing.

“And what happens next?” he asks. Because he’s loved Daisy for many years, pretty much all the time that he’s known her, but he never expected to get to this point. It certainly wouldn’t have been possible when he was the Director of SHIELD.

“Next we drive home, and I take you to my bunk and ravish you – if you’re a very good boy,” she says in a rather naughty tone that he likes a lot.

“I’ll be very, very good,” he promises, and she chuckles.

“Shower first, though.”

He nods, and she climbs off his lap, then holds out a hand, and he pauses to pull up his pants so he won’t trip over them. She grins, then bends down and scoops up her discarded dress and panties before holding out her hand again.

He takes it and lets her lead him to the bathroom. “Merry Christmas, Daisy,” he says.

She smiles brightly at him. “Merry Christmas, Phil.”


End file.
